


The Beauty of a Summer Dawn

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Blair go camping





	The Beauty of a Summer Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'blush'

The Beauty of a Summer Dawn

by Bluewolf

Three weeks after Blair moved into Jim's tiny spare room 'for a week', they went off to Cascade National Forest for a long weekend camping.

It was the first of many.

Jim was reluctant to take his full holiday entitlement - he was obsessed with getting the bad guys off the streets - but he did need the odd break, especially after a difficult case, and those long weekends just relaxing, possibly doing some fishing or walking and with no responsibilities were, in Blair's opinion, probably of more value that one lengthy break.

Blair knew that - possibly habit from his army years - Jim always woke early, and was usually out of bed by 6:30 am. It took Blair until the fourth or fifth of those weekends camping to realize just how early Jim woke even when he didn't have to go to work.

Blair himself - because he often tended to work late - very late - into the evenings, preparing lessons, grading papers, writing articles, tended to be a late riser. Usually he woke and dragged himself out of bed with barely enough time to shower, shave, dress and gulp down a quick mug of tea or coffee and an alga shake before rushing off to get to Rainier to give his first lecture - often as early as 9 am; though he could get up earlier if he didn't have any of those things to do in the evening and so was able to get to bed at a reasonable hour.

And then, one of their weekends away, Blair was disturbed by Jim moving. It was already daylight, and through the tent door as Jim crawled out Blair could see it was a lovely morning - the sky was blue, with a few clouds scattered across the eastern sky... and there was a hint of dawn color tinting those clouds the palest of pink. Blair lay, looking out of the tent door, admiring the blush of dawn... and then he realized that that was what Jim was looking at, that was what Jim was admiring... something he could never see in Cascade, despite the clear view they had from the loft towards the Sound. The buildings totally hid the eastern horizon.

Early on a summer morning, out here in the Cascades, there was nothing to hide the delicate colors, and Blair wondered just how many shades of pink Jim could see tinting those clouds, the shades deepening as the sun tipped the horizon and showed red above it.

Sunset was lovely too, Blair reflected, but the colors weren't so delicate, and Blair guessed that it was the subtle quality of the morning colors that drew Jim into the wilds; not the general scenery, not the fishing, not the hiking, not the solitude that made it possible for him to unwind; it was the simple beauty of the dawn colors.

Blair crawled out of the tent and sat beside his friend.

Jim glanced at him; he simply smiled and said, "I don't often get the chance to appreciate the sunrise. It's beautiful."

Jim nodded. "Yes," he said. "It is."


End file.
